Special Hugs
by SmrtDancrGrl
Summary: Macy loves hugs and now she has to explain it all to Kevin because of a little slip up. Unabashedly Kevin/Macy and Joe/Stella. Now go read it. I don't write new stuff that often so go. Now.


**A/N: So this random fluffy one shot (btw first one shot that's not a song fic yay for me!) that I wrote for my BFF ActingBlonde :) She also Betaed this story and fixed the whole 2 typos I made... SO now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN JONAS...unfortunately... :(**

**Special Hugs **

Macy loved hugs. No matter what type she loved them all. She loved giving and receiving them. There are so many different kinds of hugs. There are friend hugs, tackle hugs, consoling hugs, excited hugs, awkward hugs, bro hugs, group hugs, and then there are special hugs. Macy had a pretty extensive knowledge of all of them. No one, not even Stella, knew about Macy's fascination with hugs since she was pretty sure they would think she was crazy if they did. So she kept it to herself for the most part. Until one day when she ended up explaining everything.

---

It had been a long time since Macy fainted around JONAS, she still had her moments where she would go into fan girl mode around Kevin, Nick, and Joe, but it was not nearly as often or bad anymore. Macy and Kevin had gotten closer over time since they understood the whole animals with instruments or clothing thing that still mystified Joe, Stella, and even Nick, who is supposedly a genius. Kevin had taken to hugging Macy every time they saw each other. On one such occasion Macy let something slip.

"I love hugs." Macy was currently pressed against Kevin's chest as he hugged her by her locker. As they pulled back Kevin gave her an amused look.

"What do you love about hugs, Mace?" Macy was surprised, not having expected that question, but knew there was no way she could explain it all in the next four minutes between classes. It just wasn't enough time.

"How about I explain it more thoroughly during lunch? There isn't even enough time right now to scratch the surface of that." Macy looked up at Kevin with big brown eyes.

"Sure, I'll meet you in the Atrium?" he asked.

"Yeah!" She said as she turned and ran towards her next class.

---

Macy bounced into the atrium with her lunch and waited for Kevin to show up. She actually thought Kevin would understand her quirk about hugs. Now was her chance to test this theory since just that second Kevin walked into the atrium carrying his lunch.

"Hi Kevin!" Macy smiled up at him as he came over and sat next to her on the bench.

"Hey Mace. So are you going to explain your love of hugs to me now?" He looked truly interested.

"Yeah. I'm going to warn you now this may take a bit." Macy said adjusting her position her position on the bench so she was slightly facing him.

"No problem there. I have all lunch." Kevin looked down at her with a look mixed between amusement and interest.

"Okay, here goes. So I love giving and receiving hugs, right? Right. Well I've found that there are a ton of different types of hugs because I pay attention to the difference. There are friend hugs, tackle hugs, consoling hugs, excited hugs, awkward hugs, group hugs, and then there is special hugs. Every one of them is different. Friend hugs are just short 'I'm happy to see you!' hugs, like how Stella and I hug when we see each other or how Stella hugs you or Nick when she sees you. Tackle hugs are exactly what they sound like. They happen when you see a friend you haven't seen in a long time or when you're really excited about something, like when you told me I could sing back up for your new song a while back." Macy smiled sheepishly and was getting ready to continue when she was interrupted.

"You know I really am sorry about that, right? I just didn't want to hurt your feelings, but it completely back fired on me." Kevin looked away feeling some of the guilt return even though she had forgiven him almost immediately after it happened.

"Kevin you know I forgave you for that. It's no big deal." Macy looked up at him trying to show him she really meant it.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted you to know." Kevin looked down blushing lightly.

"I know. Now back to my explanation. There are consoling hugs. Those are basically hugs that are soft and given after something bad happens, like when Stella's grandmother died and Joe just hugged her for as long as it took for her to stop crying whenever she would start again. Excited hugs happen more often among girls because they normally involve grabbing each other and jumping up and down while squealing, like when Stella told me a prestigious clothing company picked one of her designs and we did that for almost five minutes straight. Now awkward hugs are those hugs you get from people who either you're not expecting them from or you don't necessarily like that much, like if Nick were to come up and hug me right now I'd probably go into shock because he doesn't do physical contact." Kevin laughed. It's true Nick wasn't much of a hugger.

"It's true. I'd probably react the same way since every time I try to hug him he tries to remove me from his person." Kevin laughed at the stream of memories that came to mind.

"Yeah Nick's definitely not a hugger. After awkward hugs there are bro hugs. They are basically those hugs where guys grab hands and pull the other to them and pat them on the back before immediately letting go. You and Joe do that all the time. Group hugs are just hugs that involve more than two people, like when my teams win games and we hug and jump around or when you pull Joe, Nick, Stella, and I into a friends' group hug. "Macy smiled at the memories.

"So what are those special hugs then?" Kevin asked curiously smiling at the look on her face.

Macy blushed and began "Well, special hugs are different with every person and they are normally specifically for one or two other people in that person's life. It's like when Joe and Stella hug their hugs feel different than the hugs they give other people. It's a special and no one else gets that hug. Some people have that special hug for more than one person, like their best friend and that special someone in their life. Some have a best friend hug that also fits the category of 'I've liked since we were three years old and just won't tell you' hug since _some_ people can't seem to admit their feelings they do it through hugs. But that's more of an example of Joe and Stella being oblivious and frustrating. Do you get it now, because I feel like I'm rambling, which I probably am, but I can never te-"

"Yeah, I get it. You love hugs because of the variety and the meaning and feelings behind them. You know what? I feel that Joe and Stella might just need to get locked in a closet mysteriously so they'll stop driving us all insane." Kevin laughed at the last part of his statement. Macy looked up at Kevin in astonishment because he had understood her love of hugs so easily and not thought it was weird that she had thought so much about it. Kevin saw the look on her face and wondered what she was thinking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kevin asked. Macy blushed at being caught and looked down.

"Um…well, I was surprised that you understood so easily. I never expected people to get it, let alone not think I was crazy for putting so much thought into it." Macy snuck a peak of Kevin's reaction through her eyelashes. Her head shot up when she heard him start laughing.

"Macy you really need to stop thinking people are going to make fun of you. You should know I'd never make fun of you about something like this. My favorite animal is an otter with a trumpet. Of course, I get you. We're odd together." Kevin smiled down at Macy as she blushed. She had thought he was going to make fun of her after all when he laughed, but now she realized she was being ridiculous. Kevin would never make fun of her, or anyone for that matter.

"I don't know what I was thinking. We just get each other like Joe and Stella do." Macy smiled up at him. Kevin suddenly got a curious look on his face.

"Hey Macy."

"Yeah." Macy looked up at him curiously.

"I was wondering. Who is your special hug?" Kevin asked complete blind-siding Macy.

"Um…well, I mean, you know, I haven't really, you know, found that person yet." Macy was blushing deep red because she knew exactly who it was, but she wasn't about to tell Kevin it was him. Nope, no way was she going to tell him that.

"Well I know exactly who my special hug is. She's really amazing. She seems to just get me." Macy looked down dejectedly.

"Oh. She sounds great." Macy felt tears begin to sting her eyes as she looked down avoiding Kevin's gaze. Kevin grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Mace, you do know I talking about you right?" Kevin looked straight into her eyes trying to convey how true his words were.

"Really?" Macy looked into Kevin's hazel eyes with her big brown eyes hoping he was really telling her what she had been waiting to hear for so long.

"Really." Kevin smiled and pulled Macy into a hug that he knew he only gave her. Macy clutched onto him and listened to his heartbeat through his chest.

"Kevin?" Macy looked up at Kevin.

"Yeah?" Kevin looked down at her.

"I lied earlier. I knew you were my special hug a long time ago." Macy mumbled into his chest.

"That's okay. I don't hold it against you." Kevin pulled back slightly. Kevin started to lean in towards Macy as their eyes fluttered closed and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. Until…he was interrupted.

"Hey, Kevin, Macy where have you guys – Oh, well, since you seem busy I'll just leave. About time." Joe had walked in with Stella looking for Kevin and Macy after they never showed up for lunch in the cafeteria. Macy and Kevin broke apart and watched Joe and Stella leave.

"When will they finally admit that they like each other?" Macy asked Kevin.

"Who knows? They've been oblivious since they were three." The two of them laughed.

"So where were we? Kevin asked smiling leaning into continue earlier activities.

---

*with Joe and Stella*

"Well that was an interesting development. I thought they'd never tell each other." Stella said as she and Joe walked away from the atrium.

"Can we really say much after how long it took us?" Joe said smiling as he interlaced his hand with hers and continued down the hall.

"Well that is one thing they missed today. We forgot to tell them." Stella smiled and swung their intertwined hands back and forth. Joe pulled Stella around to face him and kissed her softly before leaning his forehead against hers.

"We took way too long with this." He then pulled Stella into that special hug that was only for her.

---

"Kevin, you know, special hugs are my favorite."

**A/N: SO What did you think?? I wrote this before the most recent episode of JONAS so I know things are leaning another way, but, hey, I can write randomness...either works for me just as long as Joella prevails :) R&R you know what to do.**


End file.
